Quand je l'ai trouvé
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Harry se morfond, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre d'amour anonyme lui parviens, mais peut-être pas si anonyme que ça…
_**Titre :**_ Quand je l'ai trouvé.

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Harry se morfond, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre d'amour anonyme lui parviens, mais peut-être pas si anonyme que ça…_

 _._

oOo

.

Pourquoi c'est quand on perd quelque chose, qu'on comprend qu'il compte plus que tout ? Je ne me suis jamais penché sur cette question, mais au fond, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

.

oOo

.

Je suis assis là, à l'observé. Il y a une semaine, j'étais dans ses bras et aujourd'hui, cette place n'est plus la mienne. Lui qui disait qu'il m'aimait, il faut croire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Oui, tout n'était que mensonge. Il ne pose même plus les yeux sur moi. Ça fait mal, très mal. Je le regarde encore une fois, espérant que peut-être il en fera de même. Son petit ami pose une main sur son bras et lui chuchote à l'oreille. A peine une semaine, oui, une semaine. Lui qui disait m'aimer, n'a pas attendu bien longtemps avant de me remplacer. Il m'a quitté du jour au lendemain sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je n'ai même pas pu lui demander, il refuse de me parler, me regardant le regard haineux. Tout ce qui l'intéressait au final, c'était de couché avec le survivant. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ? J'ai mal, si mal.

Pourtant la douleur dans mon cœur, ce n'est pas pour lui que je la ressens. Non, lui n'était qu'un amant parmi tant d'autre. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur, celui qui hante mes rêves, est celui que je ne pourrais jamais avoir et c'est ça qui fait mal. Je tourne les yeux vers lui, je le regarde, l'épis. Il parle et sourit avec son voisin et ami, ils ont une proximité que lui et moi n'aurons jamais et c'est ça qui fait mal. Secrètement, mon cœur pleure, car jamais je ne pourrais être heureux dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Jamais je ne pourrais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sur mon corps. Jamais je ne pourrais poser mes mains gourmandes sur son corps d'apollon. Jamais, non, jamais et mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

\- Harry !

Je sens une douleur autre que dans mon cœur. J'entends mon nom être hurler. Je détourne les yeux et m'aperçois que ma main est en sang. Sous la tristesse et la colère, le verre dans ma main c'est brisé à force d'être serré et je ne l'ai pas senti. Je regarde le sang coulé sur la table. Les bruits se sont arrêter. Je sens les regards sur moi, mais ne m'en préoccupe pas. Hermione m'attrape la main et veut me soigner. Elle fait ça à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'à ses yeux, je suis en sucre et ça m'exaspère. Je retire ma main et me lève pour sortir de la salle commune. Je ne laisse le temps à personne de me suivre, ils ne le font d'ailleurs pas. C'est comme ça depuis que Voldemort n'est plus là. Chacun fait sa vie, chacun à un but, mais moi, que me reste-t-il ?

J'en ai assez de tout ça. Assez de leurs regards, des murmures, de leurs soutiens étouffants, de lui qui ne veut pas de moi, qui ne m'aime pas. Parfois j'en ai assez de la vie elle-même. Pourquoi je reste ? Pourquoi je continue à me battre dans un monde qui n'a plus rien à m'apporter ? J'ai survécu, j'ai fuis, je me suis battu et j'ai vaincu, mais maintenant, que me reste-t-il à faire ? Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je devienne un Auror, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mon choix. En fait, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Moi ce que je veux, c'est être en paix, ne plus être le survivant, mais bien sûr, je peux toujours rêver.

J'avance, je ne sais même pas où je me rends avant d'y être. La salle sur demande. Je franchis la porte et m'y réfugies. La pièce qui est apparue est une chambre dans des couleurs noir et blanc. Deux fauteuils et une petite table autours d'une grande cheminée. Un grand lit au centre de la pièce, comme je me le suis imaginé. Je m'effondre sur le lit. Je ne pleure pas, je refuse. Peu à peu, je vois le linge blanc devenir écarlate. Le rouge de mon sang se mélange à la blancheur des draps. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas et m'endors.

Je me réveille plus tard, une chaleur dans mon dos et une main passé autours de ma taille. Ma main est entourée dans bandage improvisé à l'aide d'une cravate aux couleurs bleu et jaune. Je souris. Evidemment, il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut faire ça. Luna. Elle est la seule qui ose m'approcher quand je suis en colère et la seule que je laisse faire. Luna me comprend. Elle ne parle pas. Elle est seulement présente quand j'en ai besoin et je l'en remercie.

\- Ça s'arrangera. Tu verras Harry, ça s'arrangera.

Je me retourne et la prend dans mes bras. Une amie comme elle, c'est un cadeau.

\- Merci Luna.

Elle me sourit. Pour moi, Luna incarne l'innocence pure, certains la dirait folle, mais je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. Elle sait des choses, voit des choses, que d'autres ne peuvent pas. Elle sait toujours tout, que parfois ça peut faire peur, mais pas à moi. J'adore Luna. On se ressemble un peu, elle et moi. Nous sommes tous deux seuls et sans famille. Ça nous a beaucoup rapprocher après la guerre. A mes yeux, je la considère comme une sœur.

\- Pour moi aussi tu sais.

\- Quoi donc ?

Je lui pose la question, mais je crois déjà connaitre la réponse. Luna donne parfois l'impression qu'elle peut lire dans les pensées et je sais, de source sûre, puisqu'il s'agit de Luna elle-même, qu'elle est une excellente legilimens. J'ai beau moi-même être un excellent occlumens, je laisse toujours faire Luna. J'ai tellement confiance en elle que je ne me méfie pas.

\- Tu es mon frère Harry et je t'adore.

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment. Si tu le laisse t'aimé, tu seras heureux. Il y aura des obstacles et des personnes qui seront contre vous, mais votre amour vaincra Harry.

En plus d'être legilimens, je me demande parfois si elle ne serait pas voyante, mais si Luna dit que quelqu'un m'aime et que je serais heureux avec cette personne, alors je la crois. Je ne sais pas encore qui est cette personne, mais je ferais tout pour le découvrir.

\- Je serais toujours là moi.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le front et nous nous laissons emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

.

oOo

.

Ha ha ! J'ai envie de rire. Oui, j'ai envie de rire tellement c'est comique. Ce matin même, une petite chouette noire est venue se poser sur mon épaule. Elle tenait une lettre pour moi. Je l'ai remercié d'un bout de lard et j'ai commencé à la lire. L'écriture est fine et harmonieuse, très ravissante et attirante.

.

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je ne peux plus me retenir. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que j'ai des sentiments pour vous. Je me suis voilé la vérité, j'ai enfermé mes émotions au fond de mon cœur._

 _Je l'ai fait car je suis indigne de vous._

 _Je vous aime Harry. J'aime vos magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Votre regard m'ensorcèle chaque fois. J'aime votre force de caractère, votre façon de défendre ce qui est juste. J'aime votre voix, votre corps, je vous aime tout simplement._

 _Je m'imagine que vous me chuchotez des paroles qui mette à mal mon contrôle. Je me caresse, vous imaginant guidant mes mains ou encore me prenant en bouche. Je vous imagine me pénétré avec force ou tendresse._

 _Je m'imagine… je m'imagine Harry, mais seul vous pourrez faire que cette imagination prenne vie. Je veux que vous m'apparteniez, autant que je veux vous appartenir. Je vous aime Harry, de tout cœur._

 _Je ne vous demande rien, mais si vous voulez apprendre à me connaitre, peut être me donné une chance, il vous suffira de laisser votre réponse à la chouette, elle saura me trouver._

 _Un homme qui vous aime._

 _Ps : Cette chouette se nomme Zelène, je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais remplacer votre Hedwige, mais j'aimerais vous l'offrir._

.

J'étais perplexe après cette lettre, mais dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas excité serait un mensonge. J'y est gagné une érection incroyable (merci l'inventeur de la robe de sorcier) et j'ai dû aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes de tout urgence. Mais le pire fut de savoir qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre qui m'a mis dans cet état. Car même si elle n'était pas signée de son nom, j'ai tout de suite reconnu son écriture, je l'ai assez souvent vu depuis la rentrée, pour ne pas l'oublier. J'étais aux anges, franchement, comment ne pas l'être en sachant que l'homme sur lequel je fantasme depuis des années, m'allume par courrier. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauté dessus, encore heureux que nous étions dans la grande salle, car sans publique, je crois que je l'aurais pris à même la table.

J'arrive pas à y croire, Luna doit vraiment être devin, c'est pas possible, autrement comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Enfin, j'étais de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même, jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes environ. Ce pauvre crétin qui me servait de petit ami (il y avait deux semaines), vient de se planter en plein milieu du couloir et m'empêche d'avancé. Là, je suis en train de réfléchir (oui, oui, je sais ça m'arrive), je le transforme en veracrasse ou je l'envoi maintenant par la fenêtre pour lui apprendre à voler (sans balais bien évidemment).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Harry, je voulais te dire que j'ai vraiment été con (nda : oui, oui, là je confirme, attend quoi, plaqué le sauveur, mais grave le mec) et que je voulais bien qu'on se remette ensemble.

Non ! Quoi ? Il se fous de moi là ? (Nda : ouais, je confirme, grave le mec) Il veut bien qu'on se remette ensemble ? Il veut BIEN ? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de vomir. En fait si, j'ai envie de rire et je ne m'en cache pas d'ailleurs, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il grimace, m'attrape et me plaque contre le mur. Le choc me coupe le souffle. Je le repousse et m'apprête à lui coller mon poing dans la figure quand une voix suave m'arrête.

\- Mr. Potter. Un problème ?

Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'il arrive au plus mauvais moment ? Je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans son regard orage. Je lui souris.

\- Mais rien Mr. Malfoy, juste un petit malentendu, rien de bien grave, de toute façon, nous avions fini.

\- Je vois, Lucius Malfoy observe mon ex d'un regard mauvais, je vous conseille de retourner dans votre dortoir jeune homme.

Mon ex s'en va sans demander son reste (froussard). Il faut dire que beaucoup ont encore peur du professeur Malfoy, même s'il a été prouver qu'il était un espion de l'Ordre depuis des années, certains le prennent pour un mangemort. Pourtant, lui et sa famille (c'est-à-dire Drago, puisque Narcissa fut tuer pendant la bataille), ont été innocenté de tous leurs crimes et le poste de professeur de DCFM fut proposer à Malfoy père (pour mon plus grand plaisir) (nda : est le nôtre). Je m'adosse nonchalamment contre le mur et lui souris innocemment.

\- J'ai reçus une lettre fort bien intéressante ce matin…

Je sors la lettre et la déplie sous ses yeux.

\- _Je m'imagine que vous me chuchotez des paroles qui mette à mal mon contrôle. Je me caresse, vous imaginant guidant mes mains ou encore me prenant en bouche. Je vous imagine me pénétré avec force ou tendresse…_

J'arrête ma lecture à ce petit passage et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'approche de lui, me colle à son torse et chuchote près de son oreille.

\- Je serais bien tenter de mettre en pratique cette imagination débordante qu'à cet admirateur…

Je lèche le lobe de son oreille, le sens frémir contre moi et me redresse. Ses joues sont rouges, son regard rempli d'une lueur de désir.

\- Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je sache qui il est. Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ?

Ma dernière phrase n'est plus qu'un murmure entre mes lèvres, si proche des siennes. Je m'écarte et prend de la distance. Je m'en vais sans me retourner, le laissant, je le sais, sans voix et sans bougé. Je m'arrête et lui lance avant de disparaitre.

\- Au fait professeur Malfoy, vous avez une belle écriture et j'adore votre imagination.

Je reprends mon chemin et tourne au coin du couloir, je m'adosse au mur et silencieusement, commence à compter. Il ne faut à peine que dix secondes à Malfoy senior pour réagir et courir à ma suite. Je le vois passer devant moi et s'arrêter en me voyant. Il comble la distance et pose ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête. Sans un mot, j'attrape sa chemise et l'attire à moi. Je lève la tête et pour la première fois, réalise mon rêve le plus fou, et l'embrasse. Mes lèvres délicatement posé sur les siennes, je saisis sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la mordille. Il gémit contre ma bouche et entrouvre la sienne pour me permettre de la remplir de ma langue. Je l'explore, et d'une main posée sur sa nuque, j'approfondis notre échange buccal, de l'autre posé sur sa hanche, je presse nos corps l'un contre l'autre et sens son érection contre ma cuisse. Je le désir autant qu'il me désir à cet instant. Ses mains bougent, l'une se pose sur ma joue, l'autre caresse mon corps. J'attends se moment depuis si longtemps.

Les sensations que je ressens à cet instant, sont littéralement différentes de toute celles que j'ai eu auparavant avec mes anciens amants. Je me sens bien, désiré, aimé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une légère peur. Je veux cet amour, je veux qu'il m'aime, mais puis-je croire en cet amour ? Puis-je espérer qu'il ne se joue pas de moi ? Il dit dans sa lettre qu'il m'aime, mais que veut-il vraiment ? Me veut-il à ses côtés pour toujours, ou seulement pour une nuit ? Merlin que je l'aime, j'en mourrais certainement si tout cela n'était au finale qu'une blague.

\- Lucius, que je susurre tout contre son oreille tandis que sa bouche parcoure mon cou, on pourrait nous voir.

Lucius grogne contre ma gorge et me mord, laissant une marque sur ma peau. Non pas sans me faire mal, cette marque m'excite encore plus, alliant la douleur au plaisir.

\- Allons dans mon appartement, laisse-moi t'aimer.

\- Humm, j'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas.

Lucius s'écarte, son visage reprend se fameux masque de froideur typique des Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il durement.

\- Hermione m'attend pour réviser nos ASPIC.

Lucius se détend et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Je te veux.

\- Est-ce un jeu ?

\- Il n'y a nul jeu Harry, je te désire depuis si longtemps. Je te veux.

Nul jeu. Désire. O Lucius, si seulement tu savais, je pense au fond de moi. Oui, je veux qu'il ait envie de moi, mais je veux qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime.

\- Séduit moi Lucius, rend moi fou de toi et quand je me donnerais à toi, se n'en sera que meilleur.

Je l'embrasse et fais une chose que rare sont les gens à pouvoir le faire au sein de Poudlard, je transplane jusqu'à mes appartements, le laissant seul pour réfléchir à mes paroles. Je souris en essayant de me calmer et vais me préparer à recevoir mes amis. Une chose qui est bien avec cette dernière année, c'est qu'on m'a attribué un appartement rien que pour moi (pour une fois que mon statut de héro peut me servir à quelque chose de cool). Aller se soir, j'en connais une qui va être friande de détails.

.

oOo

.

Je suis heureux, comment ne pas l'être ? Lucius est un ange. Deux mois depuis notre premier baiser dans les couloirs du cachot, et Lucius à entreprit de me séduire. Il m'invite à diner, m'offre de petits cadeaux, m'écrit des lettres, de légères caresses, des baisers, jamais rien de plus. On apprend à se connaitre d'avantage, j'aime encore plus l'homme que je découvre et je tombe amoureux un peu plus chaque jour. Ce soir, je ne désire qu'une seule chose, ce soir, je veux m'offrir à lui et je lui dirais ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Ce soir, je lui dirais que je l'aime.

Il me soutient et m'aide. Je suis assis à la table des Serpentards, là où son mes vrais amis, mes seuls amis. Quand j'ai avoué aux Griffondors pour ma relation avec Lucius Malfoy, ils l'on très mal prit. Surtout Ron, il à monter la maison des rouges et ors contre moi. La tolérance est caractéristique des Griffondors, mais face à un ami, il n'y a plus de tolérance de leur part. Draco (qui me soutient dans ma relation avec son père) et les serpentards, m'ont accueilli dans leurs maisons. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, je me sens bien, je me sens libre.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Lucius discute avec le professeur Rogue. Il doit sentir mon regard car il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Sourire auquel je réponds sincèrement. Nott à me gauche me donne un coup de coude et me montre la table des Griffons, Ron et Hermione me jettent des regards mauvais. J'en ai l'habitude maintenant et ne regrette en rien mes choix, s'ils ne peuvent pas m'accepter comme je suis, que ce soit pour mes préférences ou l'homme que j'aime, et bien tempi pour eux, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de véritables amis. Ça m'a fait mal au début, mais j'ai finalement compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qu'ils veulent que je sois, je veux être moi et personne d'autre. Je veux être Harry et je veux aimer et passé ma vie avec l'homme de mon choix. Et cet homme c'est Lucius.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes amis les Serpentards, et nous parlons de quidditch et du prochain match que notre maison va gagner. J'encourage Draco, notre amitié c'est renforcer depuis qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre et plus depuis deux mois. J'apprécie nos conversations, nos moments de complicité, on rattrape un peu toutes ses années de haine.

Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis vraiment heureux.

.

oOo

.

Je rejoins Lucius dans ses appartements. Je suis pressé de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Je hâte de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de le sentir en moi. Oui, j'ai hâte. Je descends les escaliers, mes pensées toutes dirigées vers mon homme. J'entends et bruit derrière moi, certainement des élèves qui rejoignent leurs dortoirs, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, ma tête n'est remplie que d'une seule personne. Mon ange blond. L'escalier se met en mouvement et se détache pour rejoindre un étage plus bas. Je continu mon chemin, ne prenant pas garde au bruit qui se fait de plus en plus près. Je ressens une douleur à l'arrière de la tête, mon corps tombe en avant. L'escalier qui était encore en mouvement, accueil ma chute. Je dévale les marches et tombe dans le vide. Un autre escalier en mouvement me réceptionne bien involontairement de lui-même et se cale sur son étage. Mon corps continue sa dégringolade et s'affale deux étages plus bas de mon point de départ. J'ai mal partout, mon souffle se bloque brutalement à chaque respiration. Je ne peux pas bouger et ne m'en sens pas le courage. Je sombre dans l'inconscience, mais pas sans avoir vu une silhouette au lieu de ma chute. Les ténèbres m'accueil et je m'évanouis.

.

oOo

.

Je me réveille aux bruits des cris qui m'entourent, sans parvenir à identifier l'origine ou la contenance. J'ouvre les yeux, le décor est blanc, mais flou. J'aperçois des personnes que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Quelqu'un me parle, mais je ne comprends pas ses paroles, ma tête me fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, mon corps me fait mal. Je ferme les yeux et me rendors.

.

oOo

.

J'oscille de conscience à inconscience. A chaque réveille, j'ai moins mal. Je prends peu à peu conscience que l'endroit où je me trouve est l'infirmerie, que les personnes qui m'entourent à chaque réveille sont Lucius et Poppy. Pourtant chaque fois aucun mots ne sort de ma bouche et chaque fois, je me rendors en quelque minutes à peine.

.

oOo

.

Je sens une main qui caresse mon bras, un doux baiser sur ma joue. Un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité m'envahit.

\- Réveil toi amour.

Lucius. J'entends la voix de mon ange qui résonne doucement jusqu'à moi. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois, le regard défait, triste. Je lève la main pour la posé sur son bras et attire son attention par la même occasion.

\- Harry !

Il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je vais aller chercher Pomfresh et…

Je pouffe, c'est bien la première fois que je vois mon amour paniqué.

\- Lus…

\- Oui ?

\- Viens, prend moi dans tes bras.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier, il s'installe avec précaution sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je peux le sentir trembler contre moi.

\- J'ai eu peur, amour. J'ai cru te perdre.

Les images des escaliers me reviennent en mémoire. La douleur, la chute, les ténèbres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelqu'un t'a attaqué mon cœur, tu es tombé de deux étages. Je ne te voyais pas arriver, alors je suis venu te chercher et je t'ai retrouvé inconscient sur le sol. Tu… tu avais un bras et une jambe cassé, ainsi que trois côtes. De nombreuses fractures, hématomes et il y avait du sang partout… Tu as eu une commotion, tu es resté inconscient deux semaines…

Sa voix se brise. Je me colle contre lui et enfuis ma tête dans son cou. Sentir son odeur m'apaise. Il resserre son étreinte et m'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête.

\- Je vais bien. Beaucoup mieux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mon ange.

Lucius rigole. Je le sens moins crispé tout à coups et décide qu'il est bien mieux quand il est de bonne humeur.

\- Ton ange ?

\- Humm, oui, mon bel ange à moi. Rien qu'à moi, je murmure dans son cou.

\- Rien qu'à toi ? répète-t-il comme incertain de ses mots.

Je plaque Lucius au matelas et m'allonge sur lui.

\- Oui, rien qu'à moi et je ne laisse personne touché à ce qui est à moi, tien le toi pour dit beau blond.

\- Tien, tien, mon petit chaton serait-il possessif ?

Je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine et me redresse légèrement.

\- Oui, un chaton très, très possessif. Et vous Mr. Malfoy, je déclare que vous m'appartenez, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour vous contredire Mr. Potter.

La proximité de nos deux corps est affolante. Je le désire et tente de lui faire comprendre en l'embrassant. Je frotte mon corps contre le sien. Il enroule ses bras autours de ma taille et me rapproche de lui. Je suis pris d'un vertige et vacille. Lucius me rattrape de justesse avant que je ne tombe au sol. Il me rallonge sur le lit et me regarde inquiet.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Oui, mon cœur. C'est juste un petit vertige.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, dors bébé.

\- Bien chef, je prends sa main dans la mienne et le tire vers moi. Serre-moi dans tes bras Lucius. Reste avec moi.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras amour.

Je souris et m'endors dans ses bras.

.

oOo

.

\- Mr. Potter, vous êtes certain de ce que vous dite ? Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il s'agit là d'une grave accusation ?

Non, c'est vrai, je ne l'ignore pas. Le Directeur Rogue m'a convoqué dans mon bureau. Face à lui, et au professeur McGonagall, j'ai dû leur raconter l'incident, ce que j'ai vu et ce qu'il s'est passé. À la fin, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que d'avertir le ministère. Peu de temps après, trois Aurors sont entrées dans le bureau et le récit à reprit.

Et maintenant, si je confirme mes dires, les dés en seront jetés et des vies seront détruites, mais si je laisse passé ça, combien de temps avant qu'un autre ne soit à ma place ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à tuer quelqu'un sans aucun remords ? Car, il n'a aucun remords à part celui de ne pas avoir réussi à me tuer et il n'a même pas peur des représailles, il croit ne pas avoir été vu. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis plus résistant et ma vue a été corrigé, donc je vois mieux qu'avant et je l'ai très bien reconnu.

Lucius me serre la main, ça me rassure et me prouve que j'ai raison, s'il a pu me faire ça à moi, il pourra le faire à d'autre. Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter et ce quelqu'un c'est moi.

\- Oui, Auror Pariott, je suis sûr et mes souvenir peuvent servir de preuve s'il le faut.

Et pour corroborer mes dires, Rogue me tend une fiole vide que je remplis d'un liquide argenté tiré tout droit de ma tête. Mes souvenir sont enfermer dans ce petit récipient et je le confie à l'Auror. Le directeur lui indique une pensine sur le côté qu'il s'empresse de vérifié. Dès qu'il ressort, son regard s'assombrit et sa décision est prise.

\- Mr. Le directeur, les élèves sont tous dans la grande salle à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Bien, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, directeur, veuillez me suivre.

Nous nous levons et dans un ensemble groupé, nous suivons l'Auror Pariott. C'est en silence que nous marchons jusqu'à la grande salle. Nous entrons et les Aurors se dirigent droit vers mon agresseur, celui-ci n'en mène pas large.

\- Mr. Potter, pouvez-vous identifiez celui qui vous a agressez trois semaines plus tôt ?

J'acquiesce et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'y vois aucun remord, juste de la peur. La peur qu'il ait été découvert.

\- Ronald Weasley, nous vous arrêtons pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry Potter.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit, crie-t-il aux Aurors. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, comment t'a pu devenir la catin d'un mangemort ? Comment t'a pu nous trahir ? Tu me déçois.

Je serre les points, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui en coller un.

\- Dit moi Ron, comment t'a pu tomber si bas ? Sans Lucius, tu serais mort, il t'a sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je croyais que tu étais mon ami Ron, MON AMI ! Il faut croire que je me suis bien tromper. C'est toi qui me déçoit. Me frapper à la tête Ron ? Un avada aurait été plus efficaces.

Ron tente de ce jeté sur moi, mais est retenu par les Aurors qui l'emmènent. Lucius passe son bras autours de ma taille. Hermione me jette un regard incendiaire.

\- Tu es fière de toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

Lucius me tire dans ses bras. Luna s'approche du groupe et regarde Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Tu devrais prendre garde. Quand on se range dans le mauvais camp, on sans mort les doigts.

Sur ses mots Luna me sourit, dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et s'en va.

\- Je pense que tout a été dit mademoiselle Granger, je vous conseille de faire attention, si vous et vos amis, vous en prenez encore une fois à mon compagnon, je ne resterais pas aussi calme. Allons-y amour.

Lucius m'entraine à sa suite, nous quittons la salle.

.

oOo

.

Nous sommes de retour dans les appartements de Lucius, Ron a été arrêter et conduit en détention jusqu'à son procès. Je suis allongé devant le feu de cheminée, dans les bras de mon amour. Il me serre tendrement contre lui, je me sens bien. Mon corps c'est remis de ses blessures, je ne porte aucunes cicatrices. Et ce soir, rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. J'y est veillez en plus, j'ai jeté des sorts sur l'appartement (à l'insu de mon ange), insonorisation, verrouillage, etc. Une fois certain que mes sorts sont en place et qu'ils ne pourront pas être levés, je me redresse dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Ses mains remontent sur mon dos les miennes s'enroule autour de son cou. Je m'assoie à califourchon sur ses jambes et me frotte contre lui. Cette nuit sera notre première fois, j'ai voulu que nous prenions notre temps, j'ai voulu taire mes peurs, mais ce soir, c'est lui que je veux. Sa bouche finit dans mon cou et je gémis.

\- Lucius, je prononce son nom dans un murmure.

Mon amour relève la tête et me fixe de ses deux prunelles aux couleurs de l'orage.

\- Harry mon amour, souffle-t-il contre ma bouche, j'ai envie de toi.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, moi-même, j'ai envie de lui. Je rapproche mes hanches des siennes et lui fait sentir toute mon excitation.

\- Prend-moi mon ange, fait moi l'amour, aime-moi.

Lucius me renverse sur le tapis et me couvre de son corps. Sa bouche descend sur mon cou, ma poitrine dont ma chemise à disparue. Lucius se relève et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

Mon cœur saute de joie dans ma poitrine, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse et perdre haleine. Je l'aime, je suis tellement heureux. Je croyais avoir aimé, mais je me rends compte que je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je ferais tout pour que nous soyons heureux et ce soir, je lui donnerais tout de moi.


End file.
